Of Life And Death
by Hayden's Super Hobbit
Summary: (movie-based joint fic by me and Panda) If Peter Parker had just one chance. One chance to make things right, one chance to bring his uncle back, how much would he sacrifice?
1. Prologue

Sa: HI EVERYONE! Haha…isa me again! I bet y'all are getting sick of seeing me eh? I'm EEEVVRRYYYWHEEEERRREEE! –grins maliciously and continues- this is a fic done between me (Sarah Tha Super Hobbit: Jedi Knight) and my friend Panda

Helga: heh…Mister Spidey is da shiz! Lets make a bonfire for him!

Sa: -eyes light up- fiiirrreee gooooood… -pulls out blowtorch- hehehehe

Shawna: why don't we all just congratulate him instead?

Sa & Helga: nah…no fun! –continue to coat a huge stack of wood with gasoline-

Shawna: oh no! not again! You two KNOW gasoline explodes! –goes and hides in Sa's flame-proof box- DISCLAIMER: Sa and Panda don't own any of the Spiderman characters etc

Sa: -runs into the door before opening it and popping head inside- HAYDEN IS MINE! –runs back over and helps Helga light the fire-

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Prologue­_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Peter Parker tossed and turned in his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Images of his uncle, killed several months before, kept surfacing. He hadn't stopped the killer in time. He'd had the chance…and he had let it slip. _It's all your fault,_ a nasty little voice in his head hissed, _it's your fault he's dead._

        "No…" Peter said aloud. It couldn't be his fault. He couldn't have known what would happen. So why did he feel so guilty? 

        Peter was so busy trying to end this internal war; he didn't notice the air in front of him begin to shimmer with a soft blue glow. He didn't even blink…not until a woman stood before him. His jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, and her eyes were as bright as sapphires, framed in long dark lashes. Her brow was carefully arched as she looked at him. "You are troubled…" she said carefully, in a voice that resembled the waves meeting the shore. "Perhaps by your uncle's unfortunate passing?" Peter could only nod. "I can help you, Peter," she said softly. 

        "How?" he managed to croak. 

        "I am Ilusia, goddess of life…and if you are willing, I can give your uncle a second chance at life." She paused. "But, I can only do this if you do something for me."

        "Anything…" 

        "You must surrender your gift. Decline your title of Spiderman, and I can use the power you posses to give your uncle life."

        "Give up my powers?" Peter asked.

        "Yes, Peter. Decide swiftly, my time here comes to a close." Peter did not hesitate, not even for a second.

        "I'll do it. You can take my powers. Bring him back."  

        "You choose wisely, brave one. Now sleep. All is well." Suddenly, Peter could not keep his eyes open. As he drifted into a peaceful rest, he saw the soft blue glow flicker and fade. Ilusia was gone…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sa: hehehehehe! Mister spidey!

Helga: hehehehehe fiireee

Shawna: -runs back to flame-proof box-

Sa: VALENTINES DAY SUX!!!!!!!!

Helga: CURSE IT TO THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!

Shawna: I like valentines day

Sa: AAAAAH! –runs away- SCARY PREP!!!!!!


	2. The Not So Fallen One

Panda: ::Riding around in a purple steamroller, oblivious to the path of wreckage crumbling in my wake:: I have the next chapter!!!! I'm sorry I don't have any alternate personalities, but I promise to think of one by the end of the chapter! TOOT! ::Rides away, creating another path of destruction::  
-----Chapter One - The Not-So-Fallen One-----  
  
Peter Parker. Average Joe. No one special.  
  
It was a month after that strange encounter with the mysterious goddess. Peter went back to his old life, living without a purpose. Just another guy on the bus, a shopper at the supermarket, one of the "normal" people. He missed being Spiderman; It gave him something to do instead of nothing.  
  
Well, he thought, at least there's no trouble so far.  
  
He pushed that thought into the back of his mind. That's not my problem anymore. Besides, I have Uncle Ben back, and that's all that really matters!  
  
Ilusia had kept her end of the bargain.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Waking from a night of restless sleep, Peter shook his head, thinking about that odd dream he had had last night. Like anyone really could have made his wish come true, no matter how much he wanted it to.  
He groggily got out of bed, pulling shut the windows so that no light could get through. He was in no mood for sunshine right now. Stumbling into the bathroom, Peter brushed his teeth and clumsily combed his disagreeable hair.  
  
RIIIIING!  
  
I'll just let the machine get it, thought Peter, fumbling for his razor.  
  
RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!  
  
Finally, he decided to answer the phone, but only to stop the ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Walking over to MJ's house, Peter thought how.well, WEIRD it was that his uncle was back. Why did the goddess even bother to come to him? What did he do to deserve this great honour? Was this even real?  
  
Peter could barely believe his uncle was actually with him now! No way was this reality! But it was. Uncle Ben walked, talked, acted, ate, and thought like he had never been shot! Aunt May said nothing about it; She was too relieved, happy-You name it-to question this peculiar matter.  
  
Walking up the steps to his old neighbour's home, he could hear his uncle conversing with Aunt May. Boy, was it great to have him around again.  
  
Before Peter had the chance to ring the doorbell, Mary Jane opened the door, as if she could sense him coming.  
  
"Hi, Pete!" she greeted warmly.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" asked Peter, blushing. No matter how many times MJ talked to him, he couldn't ever get over the fact that he was one of her closest friends.  
  
~  
  
Ten minutes later, the two were riding the bus downtown. Peter was the perfect gentleman, opening doors, speaking politely, all those habits that a lot of men seem to lack. Mary Jane treated him like no other; she was his best friend, maybe more than a friend, but was too shy to show her true feelings for him.  
  
Little did either of them know, the feeling was entirely mutual. At night, all Peter could dream about was his "angel", Mary Jane. The sad thing was that they were too shy to admit their feelings for each other.  
  
Long ago (It seemed like an eternity since), Mary Jane had let Peter know about her love for him by giving him a sweet kiss. But that was history; Peter and Mary-Jane decided to stay friends, despite their feelings for each other.  
  
In a short while, the two stepped off the bus and onto a bustling, flashy street. Mary Jane sighed contently. I can't think of a place I'd rather be right now, and I certainly can't think of a better person that Peter to be with. He seems more relaxed than before, more young, less serious, Mary Jane pondered.  
  
"Here we are," said Peter happily, gesturing towards the old theatre just ahead.  
  
She laughed joyfully, gazing at the extravagant sight before her. The theatre was a brilliant shade of red, with bright, dazzling lights and big, old-fashioned signs. Tonight they were playing an old classic movie, "Sabrina", which turned out to be one of Mary-Jane's favourites. The theatre was filled with sweethearts, there for the romantic atmosphere and the dreamy feeling only a movie theatre could provide.  
  
They watched the movie in peace, the only sounds were the movie playing and the crunch of popcorn.  
  
Then, just when the situation couldn't get any more comfortable...CRASH.  
  
Plaster and paint hailed down upon the unsuspecting people, resulting in a catastrophic panick that spread through everyone. The lights dimmed, and the movie scratched to a stop. No one could hear anything over the ruckus: The collapsing of the building, the screaming and crying, the.cackling?  
  
Peter, feeling helpless, was standing in the dead middle of it all, eyes raking the crowd suspiciously. He fell to his knees, covering his ears desperately. Screaming filled his mind, infecting his senses and invading his very soul. It seemed to come from inside him; His attempt to block out the horrible sound was failing. The outside world blurred and darkened. He surrendered, willing to accept his weary end.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Peter Parker, average man, floated through infinity, the world of the mysterious goddess, Illusia. Pain was non-existent, as were all other earthly emotions: Finally, he was at peace.  
  
He closed his cloudy eyes and prepared for a well-deserved nap, only to be (rudely) jerked awake by a poke in the stomach.  
  
"Get up!" came a smoky voice.  
  
Peter gaped at the goddess, who in turn, stared back at him. Then, like a breath of fresh air, the goddess spoke softly in his mind.  
  
'You cannot give up, little one, others are counting on you; Counting on you to save them. You don't need special powers, or a fancy suit, or a mysterious name to do great things. Now, you owe me, and I refuse to be insulted!'  
  
The world rushed back, and Peter opened his eyes.  
~  
  
Panda: Yea, that's it for now. I'm gonna leave HSH to write the complicated stuff. Hehehe. So bye for now, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
